Express the percent as a decimal. $107.9\%$
Answer: $107.9$ percent = $107.9$ per cent = $107.9$ per hundred $107.9\% = \dfrac{107.9}{100}$ $\hphantom{107.9\%} = 1.079$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.